


Adorned

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami’s body is a canvas - a beautiful one at that. Ichiji hopes his art will do her justice.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Adorned

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 12 [NSFW] - Temperature Play**

Her hair is tied up, an elegant bun at the top of her head. It clears the way to her bare shoulders and smooth back as she lays, arms folded beneath her head. He can see her breasts bulging slightly at the sides, forming a perfect hourglass with the way her round hips and ass are shaped. Warm, soft skin. Vulnerable and trusting as she lays on the table, a white cloth beneath.

Ichiji picks up a candle - a soft pillar candle in a muted shade of yellow - and holds it gently in his hand as he lifts it over her body. The wax is soft, and he feels the give just beneath his fingertips. He watches the liquid wax as it spills onto her body, moving his hand slowly to paint a long streak from shoulder to hip.

The moment the wax hits, he hears her let out a gentle, low hiss. Her body tenses and releases quickly as the wax cools, small speckles of yellow adorning her skin from the splatter. Ichiji sets the candle back down, touching a finger to Nami’s back and trailing it down, feeling the small goosebumps as he strokes her skin. She sighs, relaxing under his touch, and he feels a smile at his lips. 

Next is the orange candle, a shade less vivid than his beloved’s hair. He attempts to paint looping lines with his motions, waving the wax from side to side as he maneuvered his hand from her shoulders to the very curve of her ass. It goes better than he anticipated, and the touch of citrus color looks as though it has always belonged on her skin. 

“Are you okay?” He barely recognizes his voice, speaking as quietly as he is. She’s beautiful. Almost unspeakably so. The wax only accentuates the beauty that already is.

“I’m okay.” Nami’s voice is reassuring, and he can feel the gentle purr of arousal in those two words. She reaches an arm out, touching at his thigh and squeezing. Her fingers grope along him until they find what they’re looking for - distinct hardness, thinly concealed behind a single piece of fabric. “Get these off.”

“Soon.”

One more candle. One more, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to resist the urge any longer. He holds the red candle tightly, feeling wax cracking under his grip. Ichiji touches her with his free hand, tracing the shape of the bones in her back, the curve of her hips, and the fullness of her ass. She murmurs a sound in response, parting her thighs slightly when his fingers pass by. He’s immediately struck by that warm, intoxicating scent that teases at him, and he slides his fingers between her cheeks until he finds the source. The wetness makes him squeeze the candle tighter, but she pushes his hand away before he can explore her further.

“Soon,” she teases, repeating his own line back at him.

He uses more of the red wax than the orange or yellow - a bias of his, he knows. The more that adorns her, the more visceral the feeling in his stomach becomes. It’s more than spilled wax pooling at the highest curve of her ass, dripping down her sides and towards the back of her thighs. More than her sharp breaths, and the way her skin glows pink around the borders of the wax as it hardens. 

The combination of all these things, and seeing her marked by him, for him - drives his breathing to come heavier and deeper, for the blood to rush through his body, and his need for her skyrockets - no wanting, only need. Her trust was the prelude; the red wax, the epilogue. 

Trembling slightly, Ichiji sets the candle with the others, and he feels her hand on him again, grabbing in that same sensitive spot. Her fingers trail along the perimeter of his hardness, and rub teasingly at the growing wet spot above the tip. Reciprocating, his hands go to her, one stroking over the wide swaths of wax as the other presses into the warm, wet tightness he had been denied earlier.

She turns her head up to look at him, and the look in her brown eyes gives him an almost drunken feeling for how intense the gaze is. “Take a photo,” she instructs him, winking as she slowly spreads her thighs wider. “And then come take what’s yours.”


End file.
